sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Dark
Team Dark is a tactical black operations team under the direct command of the chief commander of G.U.N., Abraham Tower. The team consists of G.U.N.'s most powerful, capable and resourceful agents; namely Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega. History Sonic Heroes The treasure hunter and thief Rouge hears of a secret treasure in one of Dr. Eggman's bases. Upon entering, she is shocked to find Shadow suspended in a stasis pod. After freeing him, she unknowingly activates E-123 Omega, the last and greatest of the E-100 line of robots. Unfortunately, it isn't until he opens fire that he makes his presence known. Shadow leaps in to action, protecting Rouge from the spray of bullets and telling her "stay here". Before Shadow and Omega are able to make matters any worse, Rouge leaps into the crossfire and is able to stop the chaos. After sitting them both down for an exchange of information, she pieces together the whole story: Omega is mad at the Doctor for sealing him and Shadow has lost his memories. Rouge decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to Eggman, and officially founding Team Dark. Aside from their run-ins with Eggman, Team Dark also fought against Team Chaotix (due to disgust at being mistaken for Eggman's henchmen, as well as their potentially being rivals for Rouge's hunt for Eggman's treasure) and Team Sonic (simply due to their being in the way of locating Eggman). Shadow the Hedgehog The Ultimate Lifeform questions about who and what he really was would come to a head during the invasion of Black Doom and the Black Arms. During these events, the members of Team Dark worked alongside G.U.N. in thwarting the invasion, though Shadow did have some dealings with the invaders. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Rouge and Shadow are in pursuit of the Scepter of Darkness and later Mephiles the Dark. Rouge, after returning to the present and venturing through Tropical Jungle, finds Omega and commands him to deliver a Chaos Emerald to Shadow in the distant future. In Flame Core, after Shadow fights Iblis, he faces off against Mephiles the Dark. When it seems that Mephiles has the upper hand, Omega then comes to Shadow's aid. As Mephiles escapes to the present, Shadow and Omega follow him. Before the battle, Mephiles had shown Shadow that in the future, he will be blamed for the destruction of the world, and Omega then learned that he would be the one to capture him. Shadow later appears at Radical Train and saves Sonic from being killed by Silver. Shadow proceeds to fight Silver as Sonic goes off to chase Dr. Eggman. After Shadow defeats Silver, the two hedgehogs initiate Chaos Control and Shadow shows Silver who the true Iblis Trigger is. In the Aquatic Base, Shadow chases off Mephiles while Silver chases Iblis after the Solaris Project failed. Shadow then used the Scepter of Darkness, given to him by the Duke of Soleanna, to seal Mephiles. Later in Wave Ocean, Omega confesses about him being the one imprisoning Shadow in the future. Team Dark meets up and defeat Mephiles, but he later forms thousands of copies. Shadow removes his inhibitor rings, and proceeds to destroy the copies with Rouge and Omega by his side. Sonic Free Riders Only two of Team Dark's main members, Shadow and Rouge, participated in Dr. Eggman's second World Grand Prix, apparently just to get the cash prize and treasure. After discovering that a third member is a requirement in order to participate, Rouge conveniently finds a robot called E-10000B, who acts as the power member of the group. On several occasions, E-10000B pleads at Shadow and Rouge to get some rest, but the two decline the offer. Eventually, just when Team Dark is able to win against Team Rose, E-10000B is finally busted and is escorted away for repairs while Shadow and Rouge take on Team Rose themselves. At the end of the story, it is revealed that E-10000B is in fact Metal Sonic in disguise, who joined the team in order to copy other character's abilities to make himself strong enough to challenge Sonic in a race. Treasure Team Tango Worlds Collide Some time later, Team Dark were affected as Sonic's World was enveloped by a Genesis Wave. Shortly thereafter, they lost one of their number as Shadow was captured by Eggman and his new partner, Dr. Wily, who turned Shadow into Shadow Man, one of their Roboticized Masters. Determined to save their comrade, Rouge and Omega followed Shadow's captors to the Skull Egg Zone, where they split up as Rouge left to investigate and Omega remained behind to guard the portal they had used to enter the strange dimension. Rouge eventually infiltrated the Wily Egg, the doctors' flying fortress, and managed to sabotage it with some advice from Dr. Light, though she was eventually captured. Meanwhile, Shadow was rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, who returned him to normal. After parting ways with them he ran into Omega, and the pair soon joined a force of Sonic and Mega Man's other friends and allies at the Wily Egg's location. They thus joined in a battle against the Robot Master Army led by their Roboticized comrade Rouge Woman. However, their teammate was quickly restored to normal and rejoined their side, and the trio continued to battle against the evil army of robots. Despite their abilities, the heroes were eventually surrounded, but help arrived in the form of the Light Robot Masters. Thus bolstered, the heroes continued to fight until the Super Genesis Wave washed over them. Super Sonic subsequently attempted to reverse the effects of both waves, only for Eggman to interfere with drastic results. Shattered World Crisis Act One After the Shattered World Crisis began, Team Dark was assigned a mission alongside Spider Troupe involving the arrival of the New Black Comet in the orbit of Earth. The two teams were dispatched to plant a nuclear explosive in the comet and destroy it. However, they suffered difficulties as the new hive-mind Black Death and Eclipse the Darkling managed to brainwash Shadow into attacking his comrades. Fortunately, the other members of Team Dark were able to bring Shadow to his senses after a brief battle, before moving to save Spider Troupe from Eclipse. Shadow then dispatched Black Death and the two units accomplished their mission, but Eclipse escaped with eggs containing the dangerous Dark Arms. Tracking Eclipse's ship to Angel Island, Team Dark-joined by Dr. Julian Snively via a G.U.N. robot with a video screen attached-approached Knuckles the Echidna for help in dealing with the threat. Rouge and Omega joined Knuckles in finding Eclipse's vessel, while Shadow himself was attacked on Shrine Isle as Eclipse attempted to seize the Master Emerald. Shadow managed to drive him off, and quickly determined that the Master Emerald should be moved to a G.U.N. facility, which led him and Knuckles to battle. Taking advantage of their absence, Eclipse and his Dark Arms attacked the other members of Team Dark, and managed to seize the Master Emerald. However, Knuckles and Shadow managed to intercept them before they left the island, and Knuckles shattered the Master Emerald to keep it from both Team Dark and their enemies. Team Dark subsequently left Angel Island after G.U.N. reinforcements arrived to salvage Eclipse's vessel. Worlds Unite The members of Team Dark were caught up in the merging of Sonic's World and Mega Man's World caused by Sigma's Unity Engines. While aboard the G.U.N. airship Letter of Gabriel with Commander and Captain Tower, they found their craft being fused together with a government building from the other world, a fusion that resulted in both structures being destroyed and the apparent demise of everyone inside. Fortunately, the actions of Xander Payne later erased this event and the subsequent conflict with Sigma from history. As such, Team Dark was returned to their proper place in reality unharmed and very much alive. Act Two Category:Groups Category:Antiheroes Category:Mobians Category:Organizations Category:G.U.N.